I'll Wait For You
by SpectraVondergeist
Summary: Jesus is heartbroken when Lexi and her family leave the country with little warning. But she leaves with a promise from him. Will he be able to fulfill it? Meanwhile, Brandon is struggling after Callie runs away, but is determined to bring her home. Will the Foster brothers prove that true love has no boundaries? (Lexus and Brallie). Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Promises

**Jesus's scenes in the promos touched my heart, so I wanted to write a story about him and Lexi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters or any of the characters**

Chapter 1. Promises

"I came," Lexi said, tears stinging her eyes, "to tell you that we have to break up. I'm sorry."

Jesus felt as if he'd been kicked in the stomach, then stomped on. "What do you mean?" he cried, confused. "Why would we break up? I thought things were good between us?"

Lexi looked into his dark, troubled eyes. "I don't want to break up, but I don't see how our relationship can work after tomorrow..."

Trembling, Jesus sat down hard on the bed. "You're just going on vacation! To see your grandmother. Lexi... what the hell is going on? I don't understand." He wrung his hands, feeling anxious.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lexi sat down next to him, her heart breaking with every passing second. She had to say it. She had to tell him the truth. "Jesus... I'm not coming back. My parents told me this morning. First thing tomorrow, we're going back to Honduras. To stay." She let her tears fall, not even trying to brush them away before he could see. In just hours, she would leave everything she knew and loved behind, and go back to a country she hadn't lived in since she was a toddler. She had the right to cry. She was terrified of what her future held.

"This is terrible," Jesus fretted, turning to her. "I don't want to lose you. It isn't fair! You're not going. I won't let them take you!"

"I don't have a choice!" she told him firmly. Why was he making this so hard for her? Couldn't he see that she was barely holding on as it was? She didn't want to leave any more than he didn't want her to go.

"We could run away," he protested, desperate to find a solution. "We could go somewhere else, and start a new life where no one knows us. They'll never find us."

Lexi grabbed Jesus's hand, trying to bring him to his senses. "No. I can't do that to my parents. Not again. And I don't think you could leave your family, either." She squeezed his hand gently, doing her best to comfort him.

Hopping to his feet, Jesus let his hand drop from hers, and he began to pace the floors, feeling overwhelmed with sadness. "So, maybe you have to leave for now. But we shouldn't have to break up because of this." He turned to her. "Lexi, you can come back home when you're eighteen. No one will be able to keep us apart, then. And I'll still be here. I love you. I'll wait for you." He sat back down beside her. "You have my promise."

Lexi looked down at the floor before speaking. "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around him. "But I'm scared. You don't know what will happen over the next three years. And I don't want you to make a promise you can't keep. It wouldn't be fair to either of us."

Jesus cupped her chin lovingly. "I'd do anything for you. You know that. I'll do whatever it takes to keep my word... I'll prove it to you right now. Hold on. I'll be right back." He stood up, and went to Mariana and Callie's room. Mariana wasn't home, and Callie had run away several days before, so the room was empty. He felt a stab of sadness looking at his foster sister's corner of the room. He missed Callie, and wished she'd come home. Thinking about her, and the sadness her leaving caused, he knew Lexi was right. Callie's absence had broken the hearts of everyone in the family. There was no way he could put his parents and siblings through it all again, and if he ran away, he'd do just that. Quietly, he crouched down in front of his twin sister's dresser, and dug through her drawer until he found her jewelry box.

Jesus loved Mariana, but there was no denying that she was ridiculously spoiled. Her jewelry box was stuffed full. She wouldn't miss one little thing. And if she did, well, it was for a worthy cause. Digging through the contents of the box, he unearthed a sterling silver ring set with a white stone. He'd never even seem his sister wear it. It wasn't a real diamond, but it was the best he could do, being fifteen and jobless. Someday, he'd buy his Lexi a real diamond, but for now, the fake was a good compromise. Tucking it into his shirt pocket, and closing the dresser drawer, he went back to his room. Lexi was still sitting on the bed, staring into space, her face streaked with tears.

Crossing the room, Jesus stood in front of her, and sunk down on one knee, taking a deep breath. "Lexi," he said, taking her hand. "I meant it when I said I love you. You mean... _everything_ to me. So, this is my promise." He took the ring from his pocket, and slipped it on her finger. It fit perfectly. "I'd wait for you forever. But we _will_ be together again soon. And when we are, will you marry me?"

Studying the ring, Lexi blinked twice, bursting into fresh tears. She threw her arms around Jesus, and he hugged her tight. "Yes," she sobbed, shaking her head. "I'll marry you." She buried her face in his shoulder, wetting his shirt as she cried.

Jesus began to cry, himself, as he held her. It was going to be so hard to say goodbye. When he and Lexi had their recent pregnancy scare, it felt like everyone was judging him as a horny teenage boy who ruined her. But he loved Lexi. Truly loved her. Maybe they were only fifteen. So what? What was age, anyway? He hated it when adults told teenagers they were too young to know what love was. He already knew that Lexi was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. There was no sense in waiting until they were older and supposedly wiser to get engaged, when he already knew beyond a doubt that his love for her was real. When they were ten years old, he already knew he loved her. If his feelings hadn't changed over the last five years, who would they change, say, five more years into the future?

Parting slightly from Lexi, Jesus looked briefly into her eyes, red from crying. Then, he tilted his head down, and pressed his lips to hers over and over. Lexi closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning each kiss. She was so beautiful, so sweet. Jesus never wanted the moment to end. And he sensed that she didn't either. Holding her tighter, he pulled her down with him, both of them falling back onto the bed.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2 Say Goodbye

Chapter 2. Say Goodbye

Once they were in each other's arms, they didn't let go. Jesus caressed Lexi's hip, and she held his face between her hands and kissed him, letting his tongue enter her mouth. "Show me how much you love me," she whispered when they parted. "Just one more time."

"Baby, we can't," Jesus replied. "Remember what happened last time?"

"I don't care," Lexi told him. "We have nothing left to lose. I'm just so scared that maybe, we'll never see each other again after tomorrow. I want to make the time we have left count."

"Lexi," Jesus replied. "We will see each other again. I promised. Remember?"

A troubled look shadowed Lexi's face. "We can make all the promises we want, but the truth is, you can't control what happens to me over there. There's a lot of violence. A lot of crime. Anything could happen... we don't know, Jesus."

"I know," he said, grabbing her hand. "I know that you'll be okay."

"I don't," she whispered softly.

Jesus considered her words with sadness. He did want to love her again, before they were separated. And he knew she was right, that her fate was out of his hands once she and her parents left. Her talk about never seeing each other again chilled him to the bone. He couldn't understand why the Rivera's were putting themselves, and their daughter, through all that. It couldn't have everything to do with he and Lexi sleeping together. Not entirely. He suspected much of their hasty decision came from fear, now that it was out in the open that they were undocumented. Looking into Lexi's eyes, so brown they were almost black, Jesus decided that if they were going to be forced apart, they'd do it on their own terms. He pulled her closer to him, and reached under her t-shirt, pulling it up over her head. "You win," he smiled, brushing his lips against her cheek.

Afterward, he held Lexi while she slept. She looked so peaceful and comfortable that it was hard to believe there was so much turmoil going on inside her. Exactly as she looked right then was how Jesus always wanted to think of her. Moments later, her eyes fluttered open, looking up at him, panicked. "Oh my gosh... what time is it?" she gasped.

Jesus glanced at the clock. "3:45."

"It's getting late," said Lexi. "I have to get home." She crawled out of bed, and began to get dressed. As she was putting on her sandals, she turned to Jesus. "Can you and Mariana come over first thing in the morning? I want to say goodbye to you both before we leave."

"We'll be there," Jesus nodded. "Hey... does Mariana know that you're... moving."

Lexi looked at him sheepishly. "No. I just don't know how to tell her."

"You should," he urged. "She needs to know."

"It's just so hard," Lexi sighed. "She's my best friend. Maybe you could tell her for me?"

"Lexi..."

She clasped her hands together, pleading with him. "Por favor?"

"Okay," Jesus sighed. Those puppy dog eyes she was making turned him to mush.

"Thank you. Well... I've gotta go." Lexi leaned down and kissed him. "See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Jesus promised. "I love you."

She smiled and kissed him one more time. "I love you too." Then, she was gone.

Later that evening, Jesus went into the kitchen. Jude and Mariana were washing dishes, and Stef was just about to set the table. "Hey, honey," she chirped.

"Hey mom," Jesus replied. He sat down in his chair at the table, when Brandon came in, followed shortly by Lena.

"Jude, help me set the table?" Stef asked, as she took a stack of plates in her hands.

"Okay," said Jude. He crossed the kitchen, and opened the silverware drawer.

Stef set the table quickly, putting a plate on each place mat. When everyone had a plate in front of them, she was left with one extra. "I did it again," she sighed, her eyes filling with tears. She turned quickly, so the family wouldn't see her cry, and put the unused plate back in the cupboard. "I'm sorry, guys." She sniffled, wiping her eyes. They all knew that the seventh plate was intended for Callie, but her place at the table stood empty. Jesus hoped that she had something to eat for dinner, wherever she was.

"See what you caused?" Mariana snapped at Brandon from across the table.

Brandon's face filled with sadness and anger. "I can't deal with this right now. Can I be excused?" Before anyone gave him permission he stood up, and left the room.

Jesus eyed his twin sister coldly. "Hey... give him a break, okay?"

"Whatever," Mariana sighed.

"Seriously," Jesus told her. "You know, he can't help how he feels about Callie. Is it really such a crime?"

"What got into you?" Mariana asked him.

Jesus took a deep breath. "I have some bad news. Might as well share it now since everyone's in such a crappy mood." Everyone looked up at him expectantly. "The Rivera's are leaving for Honduras tomorrow. And they're staying there."

"What?" Mariana cried. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No," said Jesus defensively. "Lexi just found out, and she's having a hard time dealing with it. She didn't know how to tell you, so she asked me to do it for her."

"So, we'll never see her again?" A grieved look filled Mariana's face, and she got up from her chair. "May I be excused, too?'

Lena and Stef looked at each other sadly. "I guess so," Lena sighed. Once Mariana was gone, she quickly surveyed the family members that remained at the table. "Is anyone else too miserable to eat?"

Jude looked around, guiltily, before his small hand shot up. Then, he hopped up and left the kitchen as well.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3 Empty

Chapter 3. Empty

The next morning, Mariana and Jesus met in the kitchen, bright and early. Mariana had talked on the phone with Lexi the night before, and Jesus could tell she was still a little freaked out about news of her best friend's departure. It seemed to subdue her, as she was being uncharacteristically quiet while they walked to Lexi's house.

"Hey... you okay?" Jesus asked, as they trekked down the sidewalk.

Mariana shrugged. "I dunno. It'll be so weird without Lexi. I mean, it's always been the three of us, since we were little kids. I'll miss her."

"I know what you mean," Jesus replied, sadly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," said Mariana.

"Just don't freak out. I want to know... why are you so against Lexi and me being together?"

They walked a few more feet before Mariana broke the silence with her answer. "I guess I've been kind of jealous. I feel like I'm losing both of you. That you're both ditching me for each other."

"That's not true," Jesus told her.

"But that's how it feels!" she protested.

"Maybe it does," Jesus began. "But that doesn't make it true. You're my sister, and I love you, and so does Lexi. But Lexi and I love each other, too. You always say Lexi is like a sister to you. If she and I get married someday, you will be sisters."

Mariana shrugged. "I guess so. I never thought that far ahead."

Finally, they reached the stoop of the Rivera's house, and quickly climbed the front steps. Jesus rang the bell, and they waited for someone to answer, but no one did.

"Try knocking," said Mariana. "Maybe the doorbell is broken?"

Jesus knocked politely, and when no one came, still, he pounded harder. Finally, the door creaked open by itself. The house was eerily silent. "Lexi?" Jesus called. "It's us!" He and Mariana entered the house cautiously. It was empty, stripped down to just the furniture.

"Mrs. Rivera?" Mariana called. "Mr. Rivera?" She hugged herself, looking uncomfortable, as she and Jesus began poking around the first floor of the house, looking for any sign of life.

"What are you kids doing in here!" a man's voice boomed from behind.

Mariana screamed, and Jesus nearly jumped out of his skin himself, at the sudden noise. He whipped around around to see a large man filling the Rivera's doorway. He hurried to stand in front of his sister, protectively. "Hey, man... we were just looking for the Rivera's. We'll leave right now."

"Well, don't bother. They're gone," the man told them firmly.

"What are you doing here?" Mariana asked suspiciously, as if she thought the strange man had murdered her friend's family, or something.

"I'm the realtor," the man said, annoyed. "And I don't want an trespassers, so unless you're buying this house, get out."

"Okay, okay," Mariana said defensively, holding up her hands. "We're going." They hurried through the living room before they got into any more trouble, and the realtor went in the opposite direction, toward the kitchen. "I bet he doesn't sell many houses," Mariana whispered, once he was out of earshot. As they reached the front door, she slowed her pace. "Look," she whispered, pointing to the floor.

Jesus followed the direction of her finger, and spotted a white envelope on the floor near the entryway. They hadn't noticed it when they came in. It must have been wedged in the door frame, and fell out when the door opened. Snatching the envelope, Jesus tucked it in his jacket, then he and Mariana hurried outside.

Once they were safely down the street, the twins dared take a look at their find. Scrawled across the envelope were their names, in Lexi's handwriting. Finding a bus stop bench, they sat down, and Jesus tore the envelope open. inside, there was a note. "Read it," said Mariana.

Jesus quickly skimmed the letter, then began in a shaky voice:

"Dear Jesus and Mariana,  
We had to leave earlier than expected. It was way too early to call. I'm sorry we didn't get to see each other one last time. I love you both more than anything. Mariana, you are my sister in every sense of the word. And Jesus... well, you know how I feel about you :).

I'll call you guys when we get to Honduras. I don't know if I'll have internet access there, but I'm giving you the address and phone number of the relatives we're staying with, so we can stay in touch.

Well, I guess this is goodbye for now.

All my love,  
Lexi."

Once he was finished reading, Jesus and Mariana looked at each other sadly. "we didn't even get to say goodbye," said Mariana, her voice shaking.

That evening, Jesus went into the kitchen to get a soda. From the kitchen window, her could see Brandon sitting on the back porch. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Jesus sensed that his older brother just needed his space, but he decided to go outside and check on him. Misery did love company, or so they said.

"Hey, man." He sat down on the steps, next to Brandon. As soon as he was seated, he saw that his brother was crying. Really crying, with tears running down his cheeks. His heart ached. He'd never seen his steady, calm, older brother be so emotional. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

Brandon brushed the back of his hand across his face, wiping away his tears. "Yeah... I was just thinking about Callie." He sighed deeply. "You know, where she is, what she's doing, if she's okay."

Jesus nodded. "You really miss her, huh?"

Brandon nodded sadly. "Like crazy. I'd give anything to have her back, you know? I love her so much."

Jesus cleared his throat, tears threatening. "I hear 'ya."

Brandon glance at him questioningly. "Lexi?"

"Yeah," Jesus replied. "Her family went back to Honduras for good, and who knows when I'll see her again? I hardly got to say goodbye."

"You know, Jesus," said Brandon. "You were the only one who didn't give me a hard time for falling for Callie. I guess it's because you know just how I feel."

"Like your heart's been ripped out of your chest?" Jesus asked. He turned his eyes to the dusky sky, looking for a shooting star. It was odd, being outside with Brandon, talking about their feelings. But it felt good to get it all out, and he could tell it was helping his brother as well. "So, what do you miss most about Callie?"

Brandon's mouth turned up slightly, in a ghost of a smile. "Her gorgeous brown eyes. And all her cute facial expressions. I love how she's so beautiful, but she acts like she doesn't even know it."

"Unlike Talya," Jesus joked. "I think what I miss most about Lexi is her laugh. And her voice." He turned to Brandon. "I just wish everyone would stop trying to control who we love. You know, we've been taught basically our whole lives that love is love, period. So why is it wrong for me to fall in love with Lexi, and you to fall in love with Callie? It's not like you plan these things. They just happen."

"I know," Brandon nodded, agreeing. "I knew Callie was my soul mate the first time we met. If she didn't live here, and we just met in school or something, no one would question our relationship."

"Exactly. And I've had feelings for Lexi for years," Jesus confided.

"The way I see it," Brandon said quietly, "the world can stop you from seeing someone, but they can't stop you from loving them. But at least you have a chance at a future with Lexi. I don't think Callie and I do."

"You never know," Jesus replied. "Anything could happen."

**To Be Continued... what will happen? Will Jesus ever see Lexi again? Will Callie ever come home? Please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 Road Trip

Chapter 4. Road Trip

Later that week, Brandon and Jesus were the first two to arrive home from school. They were eating a snack at the kitchen table when the phone rang. Their land-line seldom rang, so the sound of it got both boys' attention. Brandon hurried to answer it. "Hello?" he asked. He listened for a moment, then covered the receiver with his hand. "It's a collect call," he told his brother.

"Take it," said Jesus. "It could be an emergency." He wondered if the call could be from Lexi, but quickly figured out who was on the other end when the call went through, and Brandon shouted Callie's name.

"Callie?" Jesus asked. "Is she okay?"

Brandon waved his hand to stop him from talking, then continued his conversation with Callie. "Where are you, baby?" He copied something on a notepad frantically. "Don't worry, Cal. I'm on my way. Just stay where you are. Okay, I love you too. Bye."

Once he hung up, Brandon turned to his brother. "So, what do you say to a little road trip?"

"Why? Where are we going?" Jesus asked.

"I'll explain on the way," he replied. He picked up the notepad, tore out the address he copied, then jotted a quick note on the pad: _Moms, Jesus_ _and I went to pick up Callie. Don't wait up, we probably won't be back until tomorrow. See you soon, B._ After that, he went to the hall tree, and rummaged through a drawer, until he found a credit card. "Mom said this is only for emergencies," he explained. "I guess this would be considered an emergency."

One Jesus and Brandon were in the car, driving down a highway, Brandon explained the situation with Callie. "She's been trying to get home, but she ran out of money, so she tried to hitchhike. A guy picked her up, and when she realized he was taking her further from home, she tried to get out of the car. He grabbed her jacket, but she got away. She's at a rest stop."

"Oh my gosh," Jesus gasped. "She could have been kidnapped... or worse. I thought Callie would know better than that."

"I know," Brandon said grimly, his face creased with worry. "I thought she would, too."

The drive was actually pleasant, even under the circumstances. As they passed mile after mile or endless highway, Brandon and Jesus talked and listened to the radio. When there was a a lull in their conversation, Jesus decided to confide once again in his older brother. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

"Yeah," Brandon replied. "Of course. Unless it's something dangerous... big brother code of conduct."

"Nah," Jesus told him. "It's nothing like that. It's just... Lexi and I are engaged."

His announcement must have caught Brandon off-guard, because the car swerved a bit over the yellow line. "What? Did you actually propose to her, like on one knee?"

"Yes. The day before she left," Jesus explained. "We were talking about how she could come back when she turns eighteen. I promised her I'd wait for her. And I wanted to prove my commitment, so I took one of Mariana's old rings, and just... proposed." He paused for a moment, and silence filled the car. "I meant every word of it," he said after a while. "I love her. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Do you think I'm crazy for doing that?"

Brandon shook his head. "No. I'd have done the same thing if I were in your shoes. I mean, for Callie. Not Lexi, of course."

"Thanks, man," said Jesus. "Hey... you're not mad at Callie, are you?"

"For what?" Brandon asked.

"I dunno... running off, then hitchhiking."

"A little," Brandon admitted. "But only because I was so scared for her. It doesn't matter, though. I probably won't be able to form a complete thought when I see her, anyway," he laughed. Once Callie was back in his arms, her wanted to kiss her and never stop.

Jesus decided right then and there that when they got home, he'd do everything he could to support Brandon and Callie's relationship. They needed someone in their corner, so why not him? His thoughts drifted back to Lexi, as the stretch of highway they were traveling on became tedious. He thought back to the day he met her. He and Mariana were ten, and it was their first day of fith grade. They were in different classes for the first time ever. Jesus was worried about his sister. Even though she was a few minutes older than him, he looked out for her, in the same way Callie protected Jude. They depended on each other, so being separated was a big upset. Mariana cried that morning. She didn't want to go to school. But Stef put Oreos in their lunches, and Lena walked them to their classrooms, and gave Mariana an extra hug before sending the unsure child into the big world, alone.

When the twins met up at recess, Jesus was relieved to see his sister laughing and smiling as she ran to him. He had been worried about her all morning, imagining all the horrible things that might happen to her if he wasn't there. But she was going to be just fine, he discovered, because she'd already made a new friend, and that was Lexi. He still remembered how their eyes met when Mariana introduced them. Lexi smiled shyly, and waved. Jesus smiled back, and said hello. It was puppy love at first sight.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Brandon turned the car into the parking lot of a shabby truck stop. "I think this is the place," he said. He parked the car, and they looked around. Callie was nowhere in sight.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5 Comforting Words

Chapter 5. Comforting Words

"Where is she?" Brandon asked, his face falling with disappointment. He scanned the parking lot, shadowed with the onset of dusk, trying to spot her.

"Can't you call her cell?" Jesus asked.

"I can't," Brandon replied. "Her battery ran down. That's why she had to call on a pay phone." He shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I'm worried. I have to go out and look for her." He opened the car door, and hurried outside. Jesus quickly joined him, and they jogged across the pavement. "Callie?" Brandon called. "Cal?" He stopped and looked around some more.

"Brandon!" Brandon and Jesus jerked around to see Callie. She ran to Brandon, her arms held out. When they finally met, the wrapped each other in a hug. Though Jesus was happy to see them together again, he felt a pang of envy. They looked so happy in each other's arms, and he couldn't help but wonder when he'd get to hold Lexi like that again.

When they stopped hugging, Brandon caressed Callie's cheek. "I was so worried, baby. Don't ever scare me like that again! I told you to stay put."

"I was just in the bathroom," Callie told him, beginning to cry. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were coming yet."

"Hey... it's okay," Brandon replied. "Come here, sweetheart." He pulled Callie back into his arms, and kissed her. "I've missed you so much," he whispered. "Please, don't ever leave us again. I love you too much."

"I love you too, Brandon," Callie told him, resting her head against his chest. "I really am sorry, for everything I've put you through."

Brandon stroked her back tenderly, burying his nose in her hair."All that matters is that you're safe."

"I'm gonna go get a soda," said Jesus, spotting a vending machine. "Be back in a sec." He crossed the parking lot, his eyes filling with tears. Once he reached the machine, he shoved a dollar bill into the slot, and bought a root beer. He felt guilty for being so sad, seeing Brandon and Callie together again. He knew how much his brother missed her, and they deserved to be together. But as it all played out, his broken heart filled with a million different emotions. He glanced back, and saw Brandon carrying Callie's backpack to the car. He looked up and motioned to Jesus, and Jesus hurried over to them.

Callie smiled, probably noticing him for the first time since they arrived. "Hi," she waved. "It's good to see you again."

"You too," Jesus nodded. He gave Callie a quick hug. "I've missed you. Welcome home."

"I've missed you too," she replied. "Thanks."

"You should stick around a while this time, " he joked. "The food's pretty good at home." He put her and on her shoulder. "Seriously, though. Things haven't been the same without you. I think you're stuck with us."

"There's no other family I'd want to be stuck with," she smiled. Her stomach growled loudly, and she put her hand on it. "Speaking of food, I'm starving."

"When was the last time you ate?" Brandon asked, concerned.

"Umm... yesterday," she admitted.

"We'll grab something to eat," he told her. "It's getting late. We'll stay in a motel tonight, and get a fresh start tomorrow."

"Really?" Callie asked, a hint of excitement on her face. "I've never stayed in a motel before."

"Don't expect it to be fancy," he laughed. "Come on. Let's hit the road."

They stopped at the first McDonald's the came to, and went through the drive-through. Then, they set out to find a place to stay the night. Stef called, worried about them, and Brandon reassured her that everyone was fine and they'd be home as soon as possible. Then, he turned onto an exit, and they found themselves at a motel. They checked in, and found their double room. It wasn't The Plaza, but at least their was somewhere to sleep. The bland, beige room had twin beds. Jesus immediately crashed on one.

"I want to take a shower," said Callie.

"Go ahead," Brandon told her.

Callie went into the bathroom, and soon, Jesus heard the water running. He was dozing off when his phone buzzed in his pocket. "Hello?" he asked, answering the call.

"Jesus!"

"Lexi?" He was wide awake now.

"I just wanted to say hi and let you know we arrived safely." She sounded so far away, he thought.

"That's great!" he told her. "I've been so worried about you. Lexi, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," she told him. "Listen. I have to go, okay? But I love you."

"I love you too," he replied.

"Bye."

"Bye." He shut of the phone, and turned to Brandon. "Lexi and her parents are in Honduras."

"Good," said Brandon. "I'm glad she made it okay."

Just then, Callie came out of the bathroom, dressed in pajamas. "So... how are we gonna do sleeping arrangements?" she asked.

Brandon turned to her from the other bed, which he was sitting on. "You can sleep here with me, if you want. I just want to cuddle you."

Callie nodded, and crawled under the covers, and into his arms. When she passed by, Jesus noticed a large, dark bruise banding her arm. "How did you get that?"

Callie darted her eyes down. "That guy that picked me up. He grabbed me and tried to pull me back into his car."

Brandon's face went pale. He bent down and kissed her bruised skin gently. "My poor Callie," he whispered.

Once the lights were off, Jesus stared at the ceiling, thinking about Lexi. He thought Callie would've fallen asleep right away after her harrowing day. But from across the room, he could hear her crying softly, and Brandon whispering comforting words to her.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6 Emancipation

Chapter 6. Emancipation

Callie turned to Brandon, her eyes wide. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

They had just arrived home, and were standing outside the house, ready to go inside. "Don't be nervous," Brandon told her. She gave him a doubtful look. "Okay, I guess I can't blame you for being nervous," he told her. He was nervous too. "But just try to stay calm. I'll be right there with you." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "For good luck." Then, he unlocked the door, and the three of them went inside.

The Foster family was sitting at the table, finishing breakfast. When Callie saw the moms, she fell into their arms, letting them hug and kiss her. Then, she hugged Jude and Mariana. "Callie," said Stef. "We're so glad you're home. We've missed you so much. But if you ever pull a stunt like that again..." She looked deeply into Callie's eyes. "We love you, but we can't help being angry. You hurt us, Callie, and it's going to take a long time to earn our trust back. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Callie nodded, tearfully.

"Good. Thank you. And I promise you, Brandon has been punished for kissing you," Stef told her. "It won't happen again."

Callie cringed at her foster mother's words. So, Brandon had covered for her. She glanced at him sadly.

Lena was next to speak up. "Like Stef said, you hurt us, Callie. I think you owe the whole family an apology."

Callie nodded again. "Okay. I will. But please, just hear me out. Stef, Lena, I love you both. I love all of you. And I appreciate all you've done for me, even though I haven't been acting like it. No one's ever been that nice to me before. I'm so, so sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I wish I could go back and change it now. But I can't. I know you won't be able to trust me, but I hope you'll forgive me." Brandon squeezed her hand, letting her know how good she was doing. He gave her the courage to go on.

"Of course we'll forgive you, Callie," Stef told her.

Callie took a deep breath before continuing. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. But here's the thing; Brandon didn't kiss _me_. _I_ kissed him, and I'm not sorry. I'll apologize for everything else I did, but I'll never apologize for that. I am so thankful that you want to adopt me and Jude. But I don't want to be adopted, if it means I can't be with Brandon. It's not you guys. Anyone would be proud to have you as a family. But I'm practically an adult, and Brandon and I are in love, and that's not going to change. I'm only going to be a minor for a little while longer. After that, I have my whole life ahead of me, and I want to live my life for myself, which is something I've never done before. So..." She paused, trying to keep her composure. "I'm going to apply for emancipation. I hope you'll still adopt Jude. He needs you guys. But Brandon and I will never be able to see each other as siblings. Our feelings for each other are real, and we want to have a future together. I realize I can't have it both ways, and I don't want to hurt this family anymore, so that's my decision. All I ask is that you support us. Please."

The entire Foster family gaped at Callie in shock. And rightfully so; they'd never heard the guarded, wary girl speak so much at once, and from her heart. Jesus had no idea that Callie was so articulate. She had a way of closing herself off to the world, as if she were there in body, but a million miles away in spirit. She could make herself completely unreadable, if she chose to. What he just witnessed was nothing short of earth shattering. And he'd never felt so proud.

"Callie, we need to have a serious talk about this," Lena finally stammered. "In private." She and Stef stood up, and led Callie to another room.

Jesus turned to Brandon, questioningly. "When did this come about?"

Brandon shrugged, looking dumbfounded himself. "Last night. Do you think we're making the right choice?"

Jesus nodded. "Yes. I do."

Brandon opened his mouth to say something, but Jude hopped up, regarding him coldly. "I _hate_ you, Brandon!" he cried. "You ruined everything! You're just like Liam!"

He did _not_ just go there, Jesus thought. But he did.

Brandon clenched his jaw, furious. "Listen. I am nothing like Liam, and I don't ever want to hear you to say that again, Jude. I don't even want my name used in the same sentence as his. I love Callie! Do you understand?" He stood his ground, waiting for the young boy to reply.

"Yeah, I understand!" Jude shouted, before running off to his room.

"Whoa," said Jesus, once Jude was out of earshot. "Someone's true colors are starting to show." He'd already heard about Jude's tirade at the wedding. Callie's younger brother had always been docile, polite, and overly eager to please. Something had changed in him recently, and Jesus didn't know if he liked it.

"He doesn't understand," said Brandon. "Not just about us, and the kiss, but everything before that- the stuff with Liam, the abuse. He doesn't realize how much Callie really went through to keep him safe." He sighed, his heart heavy. "Maybe someday he'll see."

"Don't let him get to you," Jesus told him. "He's just a kid. He doesn't know what he's talking about." He turned toward the kitchen doorway. "I'm gonna go write a letter to Lexi." Boy, did he have a lot to tell her.

**To Be Continued- review if you're proud of Callie!**


	7. Chapter 7 What They Seem

Chapter 7. What They Seem

_Dear Lexi,_

_Hope you're doing great. I miss you so much. I know you only just left, but I already have a lot to tell you. You always said you liked our house because it seemed so much more exciting than yours, but the past few days have been a little too crazy._

_Yesterday, we finally heard from Callie. She tried hitchhiking, and almost got herself kidnapped. Luckily, she got away, and Brandon and I went to pick her up. They were so happy to see each other again. I was happy for them, but it kind of hurt seeing them together, because it made me think about us. I hope you and I will have a reunion like that._

_When we got home, all hell broke loose. Callie apologized for running away, but she also told moms that she decided to get emancipated, so she and Brandon can be together. Moms weren't happy. They're talking to her about it right now. Hope it goes well. After hearing the news, Jude flipped out! I know... it's hard to imagine. he said something horrible to Brandon, though. He always seemed like such a polite, calm kid. But he has the freaky ability to hit people right where it hurts most, like telling Callie that she's selfish and doesn't care about him. And now, telling Brandon he's just like Liam. It's almost like he can smell a person's weaknesses... ha. Let's just say, you do not want to get on that kid's bad side._

_Well, that's about all that's been going on here. I think about you all the time, by the way. You never have to feel lonely, because I'm always with you in spirit. That sounds really corny, doesn't it? But it's true. Write back as soon as you get this. I can't wait to hear from you._

_Love,_

_Jesus XOXO_

Jesus set down his pen, and tore the letter from his notebook. As he folded it and put it in an envelope, he glanced over at Jude, who was laying in his bed, sulking."Hey," said Jesus. "How are you doing?"

Jude barely looked back. "Crummy."

"You want to go for a walk with me? I have to mail this letter to Lexi." He licked the envelope and sealed it.

"Nah," Jude mumbled.

"Come on," Jesus urged. "It'll make you feel better. Clear your head."

Jesus won, because minutes later, he and Jude were walking down the block to the post office. "I wish you hadn't said what you did to Brandon, buddy," he told the younger boy.

"Why?" Jude asked, scowling. "It's true."

"Things aren't always what they seem, though," Jesus pointed out. "When Mariana and I were little, before we went into the system, we lived with my mom and her boyfriend. They were drug addicts, you know. And sometimes, they'd use me, by sending me to pick up or deliver their stuff, at these really shady houses. 'Cause who'd suspect a kid, right? Did that make me a drug dealer?"

Jude stared at him, perplexed. "No! You were only a little kid, Jesus. You didn't know any better."

Jesus nodded. "Exactly. People sometimes use kids for bad things. My mom used me. And Liam used Callie." He studied Jude's reaction. He seemed confused, and shocked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Maybe it's not my job to tell you this," Jesus continued. "But you're old enough to know what went down. See, when you're a lonely, insecure kid, and someone makes you feel special, it feels great, and you want to believe in it. Liam knew that, and he used it to make Callie _think_ he cared about her. But he didn't. Callie didn't know it, but Liam was trying to get her to trust him so he could hurt her. And he did. I don't know what you've been told, but the truth is, Liam was only nice to Callie because he wanted sex from her, and nothing more. And when she wouldn't give it to him, he took it by force." He placed his hand on Jude's shoulder to comfort him. "Liam was a grown-up, and Callie was a kid. He took advantage of her. It wasn't her fault, like my mom's choices weren't my fault."

They walked a few more paces in silence, before Jesus went on. "You know, I take pills for my ADHD, right? I need them to function. But some people take those same pills, like they would take cocaine or something. That doesn't make me an addict, though, just because someone else might be hooked on them. Both situations involve the same pills, but they're completely different."

"I guess so," Jude shrugged.

"And Just because something bad happened between Callie and a foster brother once, doesn't mean the same thing is happening now, just because it involves Callie and a foster brother. Just like me taking my medication isn't drug abuse. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Jude nodded. "Yeah. Just because something looks the same, doesn't mean it is."

"That's right," Jesus nodded. "Callie and Brandon's relationship is very different from what happened with Liam. They're the same age, and have real feelings for each other. Brandon cares about Callie, and he'd never try to hurt her. He's actually been helping her deal with what Liam did to her, which is something she never got to do. Listen... I think you should apologize to Brandon. Comparing him to Liam really hurt him. Can you understand that now, knowing who Liam really was?" _When did I get so deep?_ Jesus thought, amused. _Must be the broken heart talking. I should become a life coach_.

Jude didn't answer at first. He appeared to be deep in thought. "Yes," he finally announced. "I can. I- I didn't know that Liam hurt Callie. I always thought it was her fault we got kicked out of the Olmstead's."

"Well, " Jesus replied. "There's two sides to every story, and I figured it was time for you to know Callie's side."

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8 Dream Come True

Chapter 8. Dream Come True

When Jesus and Jude got home from the post office, Callie and Brandon were sitting in the living room, talking. Jesus gave Jude a nudge forward. "Go on. You know what to do."

Jude approached Brandon and his sister carefully. "Umm... Brandon?"

Brandon glanced up from his conversation. "Hmm?"

"I need to tell you something." He turned to look at Callie, his brow furrowed.

"Do you want me to leave the room?" she asked, patiently.

Jude shook his head. "No. You should stay. Brandon, um... I'm really sorry I was mean to you, and said what I did. I was wrong. I'll never say it again."

"_Jude_... what did you say?" Callie asked, as if she were a mother trying to get the full story from her son.

"I, uh," Jude stammered. "I said he was just like Liam. And that I hated him."

Callie's face went pale. "Jude!"

"I said I was sorry," the younger boy uttered defensively. He turned back to Brandon. "I don't really hate you, Brandon. And I know you're not like Liam, now. Forgive me?"

"I guess so. Yes." Brandon ruffled his dark hair playfully. "Thanks, buddy."

"I was just mad," Jude confessed sadly. "Because you're taking Callie away from me."

"He's not taking me away," Callie told Jude, reaching for his arm.

"Yes he is!" Jude's eyes filled with tears. "We're a package deal. I wanted both of us to get adopted, together. But now we won't be brother and sister anymore."

"Come here, baby," Callie said, pulling him into a hug. "We will always be brother and sister. Nothing can change that... we have the same parents, and adoption, or whatever, won't change that." She sat him down next to her, and looked into his eyes, which mirrored her own. "I know that it was always our dream to get adopted into a good family, like this one. But I guess it kind of passed me by, and I outgrew it before it could happen. I'm sorry it worked out that way, but I'm just trying to do right by you. You're still a kid, and I want Stef and Lena to adopt you, so you never have to live with people who hurt you again. That's my new dream." Holding her brother a little tighter, she kissed his forehead softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Callie," Jude told her.

"So, moms are letting you be emancipated?" Jesus asked. He'd obviously missed a lot while he was out with Jude.

"It looks like it, but nothing has been decided for sure yet," Callie explained. "I'll have to go to court, so it depends on how that goes. But we did a little research, and they're just glad that I'll be required to stay in school. They said that they wish they could've adopted me, but they think I'm making a mature decision, and they know I'm responsible. And they said that, no matter what, I'll always be part of this family."

"Where will you go?" Jude asked, worried. He'd never been without his older sister before.

"Well, I'll probably get a small apartment nearby," she told him. "But I'll visit _all_ the time, and you can stay the night, too. Anytime you want."

"That would be kind of cool," Jude admitted.

"And best of all," Brandon said, "Callie and I will be able to be together." He turned to Jude. "Listen... I love your sister more than anything, and I would never, _ever_ hurt her. I promise you. She's the most precious part of my world." _I want to marry her someday_, he added silently. "Are you... okay with us dating?"

"I guess so," said Jude. "As long as Callie's happy."

"I am," Callie nodded. "I've never been happier."

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9 Correspondence

Chapter 9. Correspondence **(sorry the last chapter was so short... it was just kind of a transitional chapter, which is why I'm posting two today)**

_ "None of us knows what the next change is going to be, what unexpected opportunity is just around the corner, waiting a few months or a few years to change all the tenor of our lives."_  
_ -Kathleen Norris_

About a month after Callie came home, she was settled in her new apartment, and the family seemed to be a adapting well to the changes. She lived a couple blocks away, and Brandon might as well have lived there himself, considering the amount of time he spent there. Besides finishing high school, Callie got a part-time job at a photo studio, and even Jesus was impressed by how good she seemed to be doing on her own. She even got a pet, a puppy, something she'd always wanted but could never have while growing up in foster care.

Jesus and Brandon were walking home from Callie's apartment on a rainy Saturday, when Jesus checked the mail. Though they'd been corresponding pretty often, he hadn't heard from Lexi in a while, and was hoping he'd receive a letter from her that day. He flipped through the pile of mail, hurriedly. "Bills, bills, junk, more bills." He sighed, ready to give up, when he came to the last envelope in the stack. "Yes!" he shouted. "Finally!" he kissed the letter, then ran upstairs to read it, leaving Brandon standing on the sidewalk.

Tearing open the letter with zeal, Jesus flopped on his bed, and began carefully deciphering Lexi's looping handwriting.

_ Dear Jesus,_  
_ How are you? And everyone else, too. I miss you so much. I can't wait to hug you again. We're getting settled in pretty well, although I'd much rather be home. Our new neighborhood is pretty rough. I don't go out much except to school. Last night was my cousin, Gabriella's Quinceneara. It was really nice. Almost as pretty as Mariana's. Don't worry... I didn't dance with any other guys, unless you count my dad and my cousin :)._

_ Anyway, here I am talking about all that stuff, when I have some big news. It's probably something I should tell you over the phone, but someone might overhear, and I don't want my parents to know yet. Oh my word, I'm nervous... but here it goes: remember how we were "together" the day before I left? Well, I just figured out that I'm pregnant (no morning after pill this time). I'm going to keep the baby of course. It may be the only thing to keep me sane until we're together again. I already feel closer to you, because of it. It's our baby, so I feel like a part of you is with me, even though we're apart. Is that corny? Mariana would say it was, but I like having that connection to you._

_ But before I get to mushy, I want you to know that I'll understand if you want to leave me now that this has happened. We're young, I know, and I don't want you to feel forced into something you don't want, especially when we're so far apart. No matter what you decide, know that I love you._

_ Uh oh... my parents just got home. I better wrap this up. Again, I'm so sorry to have to tell you our news in a letter. You deserve better, but I hope it's okay._

_ Love always,_

_Lexi_

Jesus's hands shook as he read the letter. Lexi was pregnant. His Lexi was carrying their child. With his joy, came a heart-wrenching ache that he knew nothing would heal, but to be with her and their baby. He'd miss everything... seeing Lexi grow bigger, feeling their baby kick. He was going to miss the _birth_ of his own child! " As he realized this, tears stung his eyes. I have to get her home," he said to himself. "No matter what it takes." But first things first, he grabbed his notebook, and began to write a reply.

_ Dear Lexi,_  
_ Okay- first of all, I would never, under any circumstances, leave you for being pregnant. I'm not that kind of guy. I know what it's like to be left by your parents, and it sucks. It's the worst feeling in the world, and I'd never do that to my kid. I love you, and I love our baby already. I promise you, I'll be the best father I can be, in any way I can from here._

_ I really wish you could come home, though. I think we should be together. If you told your parents, do you think they'd let you come back? We're engaged, anyway. We have the right to raise our baby together, don't you think? Either way, I think you should really tell them soon, for the baby's sake. I know you can do it! Just imagine that I'm standing next to you when you tell them. Let me know how it goes, okay?_

_ Not much going on here. Callie moved into her new apartment, everyone's fine, same old same old. Mariana says hi, she misses you, and that she'll get a letter mailed to you soon._

_ Love and miss you,_  
_ Jesus_

Jesus stuffed the letter in an envelope, and neatly addressed it, so he could mail it as soon as possible. As he cradled the envelope in his hands, an idea began to form in the back of his mind. Maybe there was a way to bring Lexi, and their baby, home after all?

**To Be Continued... don't be shy... I love getting reviews. They keep me going!**


	10. Chapter 10 Jesus's Choice

Chapter 10. Jesus's Choice

"Moms?" Jesus asked. He found Stef and Lena sitting in the kitchen, drinking glasses of wine. They looked up to acknowledge him.

"What's up?" Stef asked. She smiled, unaware of the heaviness of the subject he was about to bring up.

Jesus sat down at the table, studying the lines on his hands as if they held the meaning of life. He took a deep breath, then looked up. "I have to tell you something."

"We're listening," said Lena.

Clearing his throat, Jesus went on. "I don't know how to tell you this... the day before Lexi left, she came over. We were having a hard time dealing with it. We're in love, and I couldn't let her go without making a commitment to her. so, I proposed."

"As in, to be married?" Stef asked, her brow furrowed.

"Yes." He looked back down at his hand.

Stef stared at her son in utter amazement. "you do realize you're only fifteen?"

"Yes," Jesus told her. "I do. But that has nothing to do with how I feel about her. And it's not like we're getting married right now... when we're eighteen, and she can come home. I promised I'd wait for her. And that's what I'm gonna do."

"Jesus," Lena sighed. "You're so young. Anything can happen in three years. How do you know you'll still feel the same by then?"

"I will."

"But you don't know, honey," she protested. "You can't possibly make that kind of commitment at your age."

"Yeah," Stef agreed. "This is a time when you're supposed to be young and carefree. Between you, Callie, and Brandon... why do you kids have to be in such a hurry to grow up?"

"I have no answer for that," Jesus told her. "But I did propose to Lexi, and I meant it. And I know I'll mean it three years from now, too. Because she's carrying my child."

Lena was taking a long sip of wine as Jesus spoke. She choked on it, trying to catch her breath. "What?"

"Before she left," he explained, "We had sex again. And now Lexi is pregnant."

Stef pressed her fingers to her temples. "Did you learn nothing from last time, Jesus? Huh? Do you remember what happened before, what you put that poor girl through?"

"It's different this time!" Jesus protested. "Moms, I'm glad Lexi's pregnant, and she is too. But... I want to know our baby. I want to raise it with her. I love Lexi so much. I need your help. I have to get her home!"

Sighing, Stef turned to her wife, who was in tears, shaken by their son's announcement. "I guess our friendship with the Rivera's is over," she told her. "Because they'll probably never speak to us again." She turned back to Jesus. "Your mother and I need to have a serious talk. You go to your room, and get comfortable, because you're grounded for two weeks."

"Mom! That isn't fair!' Jesus cried.

"Upstairs," Stef insisted. "We'll talk about this later, but it's not up for discussion right now. Go." Jesus knew better than to argue further. He got up from his chair, and went to his room.

A few days later, Lexi called. "I told them," she told Jesus. "About us. And the baby."

"What did they say?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"They're angry," she told him. "I'm in so much trouble."

"Me too. Grounded," he told her.

"Same here. I feel so bad for hurting them, but I'm still excited about the baby. Aren't you?'

"Of course." His heart fluttered at the mentioning of it. "But what else did they say?"

"They said you and I will have to get married. I told them we were already planning to anyway, as soon as I get home. And they said they're not coming back to the states, so if I want to go home, I have to pay for it myself." She sighed sadly. "I don't have that kind of money, Jesus. I have a little saved, but I'll have to come up with a lot more. I guess I could get a job, but with school... I guess it's a good thing we have three years to wait."

Jesus felt a lump rise in his throat. He would not, _could_ not, wait to see his baby until it was almost three years old. He wanted to be with it for every minute of it's life. "I'll come up with the money. Don't worry about it. Just take care of yourself and the baby."

"How will you get it?" Lexi asked, suspicious.

"I'll find a way. Trust me. Listen... I've been thinking, and I have a plan. The sooner we get married the better. If you marry me, you can stay in the U.S. legally. And if our baby is born here, he or she will automatically be a U.S. citizen." No one could say he'd never paid attention in Social Studies.

"That could work," she told him. "But-." She paused. "My parents are home. I have to go."

"Leave it all to me," Jesus told her. "Bye. I love you."

After he hung up the phone, he walked through the kitchen, and stopped. There was a storage bin on a shelf, which held a multitude of items. He reached inside, finding his bottle of pills. Holding it in his hands, he felt the pull of temptation. He remembered the wad of cash Mariana had made in one day, from selling just a few of the pills at school. If he were to sell them _himself_, he could get the money to bring Lexi home in no time. Mariana had sold them for Ana, the woman who'd abandoned them. But he told himself that his reasons were noble; so he could take care of his own. Yet at the same time, he knew he was wrong to even consider repeating his sister's actions. As his conscience tugged him both ways, he glanced back to make sure no one was in sight. He had to make a choice, and quickly.

**To be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11 Healthy and Perfect

Chapter 11. Healthy and Perfect

What am I doing? Jesus asked himself. Was he seriously considering selling his pills for money? He tossed the bottle back in the bin, feeling ashamed of himself. As much as he wanted Lexi to come home, he knew that dealing drugs wasn't the way to do it. Especially after all the trouble Mariana had gotten in. He decided right then and there that he would find a part-time job, work hard, and earn the money, no matter how long it took. And that's exactly what he did.

As it was, the months passed by. Jesus saved his pay while Lexi's pregnancy progressed. Though he was working hard while balancing his schoolwork, Jesus only had a portion of the cost Lexi would need, by the time she reached her due date. And several days after that date, he got a call from Lexi.

"What's up?" he asked. "You okay?"

"I'm... wonderful!" she chirped. "We have a baby girl!"

"What!" Jesus's jaw dropped. "When?"

"Late last night," she replied. "Congratulations, Papa." She paused for a moment. "She weighs six pounds. I'm holding her right now."

"I wish I was there with you," Jesus replied sadly. "What's her name?"

"I wish you were here too. I miss you so much," she wistfully sighed. "As for the name, I was waiting for you to help me decide.. I was thinking... do you like the name Magdalena? It was my great-grandmother's name. I thought it was pretty, and maybe you'd like it, too."

Jesus smiled as soon as he heard the name. "I love it! We can call her Maggie for short. And maybe we can use your real name as a middle name? I've always liked it."

"Magdalena Alexandra Foster," Lexi laughed. "What a big name for such a little girl."

"She'll grow into it, " Jesus promised. "Hey... you're not by yourself, are you? Your parents are with you, right?"

"Of course," Lexi replied. "They're here. Jesus, they've actually started to come around. I mean, they're still not thrilled, but at least I know they care. Mami hasn't stopped fussing over the baby. Wait until she finds out she's named after her grandmother. She'll love that."

"That's great," he told her, relieved to hear she hadn't delivered their baby alone. "What does Maggie look like?"

"Well," Lexi began, proudly. "She's beautiful. She has a little bit of black hair, and olive skin, but it's still a little wrinkly. And she has the cutest chubby cheeks. She's healthy and perfect."

Trying to imagine Maggie as Lexi described her, Jesus felt tears fill his eyes. In a way, he was glad when Lexi said she had to hang up. After the call ended, he walked through the house in a trance. Their baby had come into the world, and he missed it, he realized regretfully. It was a moment he'd never get back. Wandering up the stairs, and down the hall to his room, he ran into Mariana. "Watch where you're going," she snapped, until she looked her twin brother in the face, and saw that he was crying. "Hey... are you okay? What's wrong?" She stopped and stared at him intently.

"Lexi had the baby," he told her. "I'm a father."

Mariana squealed at the news. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl," Jesus told her in a choked whisper. "Magdalena, Maggie for short."

"Can I be the godmother?" Mariana asked.

Jesus shrugged. "Sure. You'll have to ask Lexi, but I'm positive she was going to ask you anyway."

Mariana hopped up and down on her toes. "I've got to send her a card!" She ran off to her room, smiling.

Once she was gone, Jesus went to his own room, and sunk down on his bed. If this was the happiest day of his life, it sure felt awful.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
